Dreaming of You
by Mayalee89
Summary: Oh Yeon Seo and Lee Joon was brought together as virtual husband and wife on the popular korean variety show We Got Married. But what happen when fantasy and reality clash and their virtual marriage becomes much more than a TV show? amidst the glaring lights of fame and glamor in the world of kpop can two lonely hearts finds love with each other?
1. Nightmare

_**DISCLAIMER: This is absolute fiction. I very much doubt the people depicted in this story are actually in a relationship together. There's no harm intented to any of the actors and Idols, and there is no profit gained from writing or publishing this story.**_

**She stares at her face in the mirror and saw that her eye has swollen quite bad. It's a side affects from crying too much for the past weeks, something which she could not control from doing lately.**

**She caress the tender red skin under her eyes carefully, and she could feel the eye bags getting rapidly worse. **

**This scandal has been like a nasty virus that has turn cancerous. Its poisoning her life, and has been turning**** her blossoming career in the drama industry wilted into so much dust. **

**Looking back now she can see how careless and naive she is, how stupid actually, to foolishly think that she can just go through her days like she is still part of the many anonymous faces on the streets. She should have known better, be more wiser about her new found celebrity status, that once you have obtained a certain level of popularity in the public eyes all bets are off for you, in terms of any personal privacy.**

**It's a bit too late for any regrets now. Whatever she said or do will be look on with disdain, and her every words will be taken as pure lies. She dies inside slowly, whenever she reads the contemptuous and scornful comments that keep pouring from all directions. Each malicious voices, that whisper behind her back, lashes at her heart with the pain of a thousand blades that tear through her inside out.**

**Rumors has turn her world into a freak show that people laugh and jeers with so much delight, smiling at her fall from grace.**

**She wish she can just lie down to sleep and never wakes up, or pretends that this is all just a very bad dream.**

**Turning away from her dressing table, she slowly made her way towards her bed. **

**Time to sleep for the night. Sleep has eluded her for a while now, but it looks like tonight will be another sleepless night for her to endured. **

**Reclining on her favorite side on her bed, and pulling her blanket over her waist, when suddenly her phone starts to vibrates with a familiar sweet melody that makes her heart jumps like a roller coaster.**

**Her eyes scan the words that flash on her mobile screen and oh god, is she Dreaming? did Joon just ask her to meet Him? and he will meet her in one hrs Time? oh my god, why now of all the time in the world? this is so sudden?!**

**To be continue...**

**P/s: Any comments and review will be welcome. I will continue with the next chapter soon, thanks for reading. ^^**


	2. Sleepwalking

**Her hand shakes badly trying to hold on to her conflicting emotions that always goes haywire, whenever it comes in contact with Joon. It's has always been that way since the first time they meet each other, way back when they filmed their first episode of We Got Married.**

**Joon text message makes her feels so many things, confusing things, spinning around inside her head in a tangle mess.**

**So much conflicting emotions, it makes her head spins, and when that happens her mind takes a ride down memory lane at high speed.**

**She remember the way he smile, so boyishly at her when their eyes meet for the first time. His face lights up so brightly, his eyes stare at her so intensely, like she is the only woman in the whole world for him, the center of his universe. **

**He makes her feel so important and secure, like he can take on the world and fight for her. He has no idea how much she wants that to be true now.**

**In her mind eyes their first meeting looks so beautiful and almost too perfect to be true.**

**She can see now how innocent both of them are at that moment in time. They are children dreaming for happily ever after in a fairytale.**

**Their chemistry and connection to each other has been explosive since the very begining, which was surprising to her because they both never made any contact before they filmed that first episode. **

**MBC wants to keep it low key and secretive about whom will be the new husband and wife of the show, which means keeping both their names and identity a top secret from those involved in the show.**

**She remember vividly her feelings then. Her heart was beating so fast, standing alone in the garden, the sun shining down on her, the feel of the summer breeze playing with her hair, ****but inside she was so nervous, tormented with questions flying through her mind, each making her anxious as the minutes goes by.**

**And now all alone on the rooftop of her apartment building, waiting for Joon, with the same nervous feelings playing havoc with her emotions, trying her best to keep herself from running away and hide. It's like she is back in time to that same moment of their first meeting months ago, the same nervous anxious feelings and emotions gripping her heart now. She keeps replaying the bittersweet memories of their first meeting like a movie reel in her mind, while Joon short text making intermission breaks in between.**

_**'Meet me at the rooftop of your apartment building at one am tonight'**_

**She just hope nobody sees him sneaking up here at this late hour of the night. Both of them could not afford another disaster from the demented paparazzi, especially not Joon, he doesn't deserves all the trouble that she has caused him.**

**She wonders if things can ever be normal again for her, or if she is stuck in a dark reality that she can never escaped from ever again.**

**Pushing her hands deeper into the pockets of her winter jacket, she quickly scans around to make sure nobody suspicious saw her loitering around this place.**

**They follow her everywhere these days, and sooner or later she will go insane by their lenses, always watching her, always snapping away with their cheap camera and selca shots. Maybe they are here now, hiding somewhere in the darkness, watching her, always watching her...**

**God she has turn into a crazy paranoid freak, and it's totally not a pretty sight. It's a huge miracle that she haven't freak out Joon yet, or maybe he is coming tonight to finally tell her to fuck off and settle her problems without dragging him down with her.**

**She is such a mess now it's not even funny. Joon better have a good enough reason for meeting her tonight or else this can turn out even worse than it already is.**

**She could take the bashing and hate that was thrown her way but she could not bear seeing the same being done to Joon. He has been the voice of reason when everything in her world turns deaf and blind, and he don't deserves to be drag through the mud because of her.**

**Is she just a friend to Joon?**

**It's a question that has been puzzling her since this scandal broke out a few weeks ago. Her own feelings towards him has always been very clear.**

**She likes him alot, that has always been a constant feelings since their first meeting.**

**She wonders if Joon feels more for her than just friendship?**

**Does he feels the same way?**

**People always thought that Joon is an open book kind of guy just because he seems soo goofy and funny and he is damn good at variety. **

**But he is deeper than people give him credit for.**

**The saying of 'still water runs deep' match Joon real personality accurately. It's hard to decipher his real feelings most of the time, and its even harder for her because he guard his emotions very well when it comes to the matters of the heart.**

**It's easy for her to tell him that she likes him because for her if she likes a guy really well she will go out of her way to make her feelings known to him. **

**It's part of her personality to be very straight forward. **

**She prefers to make things less complicated by being clear with what she wants in every aspect of her life, and that includes matters of the heart. If she likes a guy very much she will go after him straight away.**

**That doesn't mean that she is an easy girl by any means. She only do this to someone she really feels a deeper connection emotionally, and Joon certainly fit this category for her in every way that feels right in her heart.**

**But maybe being too straight forward and carefree doesn't make things easier either, because it gets her into a very bad situations, and in the end, entangles her in a much more complicated problem than she originally were in.**

**'I could hear you think so loud, it's a wonder the neighborhood didn't call security on you'**

**Joon deep voice startles her from her labyrinth thoughts like a thunder strike. She turns around so fast that her large hoodie whip her face slightly, making her eyes twitch.**

**Casually attired in jeans, sweater and a thick winter jacket, Joon looks soo stunning standing against the dim atmosphere of the winter night sky, though his face looks exhausted as usual.**

**She was thankful for the shawl that covered her face, because she could feel how hot her face now despite the cold weather, damn her blushing reflexes.**

**'I'm sorry for meeting you so late like this, but we really need to talk without cameras focusing on us' he is quite right on that part at least, it's damn hard when your heart to heart confessions has to be done so publicly on live telecast.**

**'I understand Joon, and it's ok, i can even pretend that we are on a real date tonight' she tease him to lighten the mood, and as usual Joon easily becomes fluster when she talk daringly like this.**

**Adorably red face, Joon deep voice turns slightly squeaky when he starts to stutter his words, but it's what he said that shut her up into complete silence.**

**'Actually, that is what i want to talk about tonight, i want us to decide if we want try dating for real?' **

**And here she thought that things could not get anymore complicated and crazy, because apparently it can.**

**WTF?**

**To be Continue...**

**P/s: Thank you for reading, see you guys in the next chapter, and dun worry, i try my best to update soon. ^^**


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**He feels hot and cold all over and it's not even in a good way.**

**It's definitely a new sensations for his body to feel like this, but his heart is on a different sensory category of an alien kind it's not even funny.**

**His face musts have look a bit strange to Hatnim now, and he doesn't blame her for staring at him like he has just grown an extra head.**

**'I know its very sudden, and not to mention strange and out of character for me to do this, but i really want us to date, or at least gave some thoughts to the idea of dating for real'**

**Alright, brain should starts functioning properly soon, like in the next century? or next lifetime maybe? actually now will be perfect thank you very much.**

**'I swear I am not crazy, and I've think long and hard about this, and i really want us to at least try to see if we can be more than just husband and wife for a TV show'**

**He feels so nervous by telling her this much, but he desperately want to give this dating thing between them a shot, and it's been bugging him since this scandal flip them over to hell.**

**God this is harder than he thought it will be, and yup, just great, his stomach chooses now to make itself known that he hasn't eaten any dinner tonight, seriously bad timing dude.**

**'Of course we have to date in secret, and nobody should know, because it be hell if the media got wind of this, and of course it be a total nightmare if Kwanghee or Sunhwa knows, what am i saying, of course those two can never know, but maybe i can tell Onew, because i can never lie to him, and he always know something is off if I am lying to him, and i need to shut the hell up now'**

**Ok he is on rambling mode, and he cannot stop his mouth from going off on him, someone please slap him hard.**

**Why did he think doing this now is a good idea? not to mention he got some very bad timing to bring this up when their situation in the show is hanging by a tread at the best of days? what with the media having a blast with every single crap news they spin out about them just to stink things more than it should have been?**

**'I know i sound like I am not in my right mind now, but please know that this has never been something that i taken lightly, not when it involves both our feelings' Her eyes widen even more at that, and she starts to get teary, which almost makes him feel bad for doing this to her without any warning.**

**'It's ok if you do not want this, i understand that this is just shocking for you, because believe me its shocking for me too, and i know I am rambling and it's probably look totally crazy for you to take in all this in one go, and I am insane to do this when i do not even have enough time to sleep and eat properly, and i most probably make a lousy boyfriend for you when we have to sneaks around secretly just to date each other, and i...'**

**'Ok thats enough' she moved quite fast despite dressed in a full winter jacket that looks bigger than her own slim body, her pale face suddenly looms near his, her thick shawl gone and her teary eyes staring straight at him.**

**'I do not mind at all that we have to date in secret, hell it probably the only way we can date considering we both have crazy schedules, so it's totally fine Joon, really fine, and you need to take a deep breath slowly because you are shivering really bad right now' her eyes deepen with concern and standing so near his face like this he notice she has a small mole nears her eyelids, barely noticeable and it looks cute on her, makes her eyes look sexier.**

**'I have not eaten anything since this afternoon actually, too busy with filming, and i think you have really beautiful eyes'**

**It's rare to see his beautiful strong Hatnim looking so flustered, but his words left her blushing so red that he is afraid that she is in danger of fainting, because she looks like she could barely even stand straight. **

**But this close to each other he can also see weariness and pain, and it's apparent that it has been draining her emotionally, physically and mentally, and if guessing by how tight she keeps holding his arms he can guess that she is almost at her last breaking point. **

**She was fighting not to cry, but she is fighting a losing battle, which ended with him pulling her tight to his chest with her face press warmly to his neck, her body vibrates with a bone deep sadness that it penetrates into his heart, oh god she is making him want to cry too.**

**'You have no idea how much i want this to happened to us Joon. It's been hell for me, as i know its been hell for you too, and i really wish that i could turn back time to the moment we first meet on that wishing fountain, we look so happy then that it's like a dream to me, while our reality now resembles close to a nightmare'**

**Her pain was deep, and he understood perfectly how much she must have endured in for the past weeks, and he feel badly that he was unable to do much to help her.**

**He trusts her when she said that she was sorry, and he believes in her when the whole world turn their back against her because he understands how cruel the world can be when they refused to see the truth but persistent in their judgment and contempt. Oh he was no saint by any means. **

**He actually was deeply hurt when he was first told of what happened, and in his own hurt and anger he wanted to lash out at her for deceiving him. All the pain he suffers in his past came back to haunt him, and he actually even thought of withdrawing from the show immediately, but thankfully his conscience kicks in fast and he managed to stop himself and think carefully and deeply about it all.**

**In the end this scandal did something unexpected for him, which surprisingly makes him realize his real feelings for Hatnim. No it's not love, at least not yet, but it did make him acknowledge that he has deeper feelings for her more than friendship and stronger than just platonic. He doesn't know yet how far his feeling for her goes, but he can honestly say that he likes her alot and it's a beautiful feeling to have for her, and very precious.**

**'I'm not sure if I am in love with you Hatnim, at least not yet in love, but i can honestly tell you now that i like you very much, and i want us to explore where this feelings can lead us in the future'**

**She was silent after he said that, and made no other responds other than to tightens her arms around his waist and pushing her face deeper against his neck.**

**They stay like that, warm in each other arms under the endless cold winter night for a long while. They do not need anymore words or explanations from each other, they have said everything that can be said and they understood and believed each other hearts to be true.**

**How he wish they can stays like this forever but he knew that their time is not their own, and they both have other commitments in their lives that demanded their attentions.**

**She was the first one to break the spell they put themselves under when she asks him' 'How did you managed to come here anyway? where is your manager? did you get away without telling him?' Her face show both curiosity and concern and he smile remembering the things he did to get away undetected not only from his manager but from the bunch of psychotic paparazzi crews and sassaeng fans who seriously needs to get themselves thrown away into mental institutes and locked up for the good and safety of mankind.**

**He was surprised by how slick he can be when the situations needed him to be. Maybe he was in the wrong line of work after all? maybe he got some serious potential to become a real Ninja or maybe a spy like in IRIS2? or maybe money will grow on trees tomorrow, hehh.**

**'That is something for me to know and for you to wonder about for a long time' he smirk when she scowl at him for saying that, ah she is adorable when she is angry.**

**'Seriously Joon, how in the world did you managed to get pass security at this late hours anyway? FYI this building is no childplays when it comes to intruders, and it will be disastrous if they caught you breaking in here with no clearance with security, and..'**

**Oh she is too cute when she is on one of her ranting moods.**

**'Ok no more talking for you miss Oh Hatnim' he cuts her off mid rant and pull her back tightly into his arms, which immediately shuts her up.**

**They continue their cuddling sessions for another hour, but then when he glance at his watch he notice the time has arrived for him to go, or else he will be late for his numerous schedules for the next day. At times like this that he hates his job as an idol, because it makes him more aware of his lack of freedom or any privacy. His life is not his own, and the glaring lights of fame and glamor is slowly losing it's shines for him, becoming more like a pretty golden cage that he is trapped inside.**

**'I hate to end our time together like this Hatnim, but i have to go now or else i will not be able to make it for tomorrow IRIS2 filming'**

**They both detached from each other with reluctance, and already he misses her body pressing warmly to his. She quickly don back her shawl over her face and pull her huge thick hoodie down over her pale face, which he now notice looks much more relaxed and brighter than the previous weariness that etched itself into her feature.**

**'It's less harder to see you go now after tonight' she said quietly, her eyes dry of tears for the first time in weeks, and rock steady on his. He can see now that she is indeed a fighter and stronger than he gives her credit for.**

**His Hatnim will survive this storm intact, and he will be enduring it with her all the way through hell and back, and they will be stronger for it.**

**'I will give you a call tomorrow, or if I am unable to do so i will text you, or better yet keep texting me when you have the time, update me with what you are doing and i will do the same' then he swiftly steps back and quickly walks away before he change his mind and do something that both of them are not ready yet to do.**

**Not looking back even once, he keeps on walking into the night, leaving her solitary figure standing alone against the winter twilight.**

**But she is not alone anymore, because she has him to fight alongside her in this battle, and they will win a victory sweeter than any war they have fought before.**

**From this moment onwards, things are going to change between them both, and he hope to god that it will lead them to a better future together**.

**To be Continue...**

**Thanks for reading guys, and i will update with chapter 4 soon, Joonseo Hwaiting. ^^**


	4. If i die before i wake

**A few days ago, another breaking news explodes in the media, and she was surprised to read that it's about Joon.**

**Of all the people that she expected to get this type of shit happening to them, Joon is really low on her list of suspects.**

**Joon knowing that she will be worried and confused by the issue, immediately contact her to assured her that his words are not related to her scandal or WGM show. His voice sound so sad, so tired, but with an undertone of his usual cheerfulness. She is glad that he remains so optimistic despite having to face something that could potentially buried him in the industry. It makes her feel more confident that he will survive this. Joon is very strong, and he has his adoring fans that will makes sure he will make it. Unlike herself, who seems to sink deeper into the quicksand that has been pulling her down deeper everyday.**

**She never ask Joon why he wrote those words on his blog. It's his personal problem and she thought that he must have his own reason for doing what he did. A part of her felt like a coward, no, she is a coward for not having the courage to ask him. She is not strong at all, not enough to face the truth behind his issue. To be honest she is worried, because the trust between them are still very much fragile at this early stage of their relationship. It's better not to rock the boat harder than it is now, since the storm is still very much raging full force at the moment.**

**The situation between them are really a unique one. It's rare for a couple in WGM show so wrought in controversies and scandals like they do. If she did not know any better, she would think that they were set up, for which now that she has time to contemplate on it, might be plausible. There are many who dislike their growing closeness together in the show, and if what happened to her is the result of those who wants to break her off from Joon, then so far she admits they are succeeding tremendously.**

**Sitting alone in her room, her mind keeps spinning around with various scenarios and circumstances that has pushed them both into this mess.**

**Joon is much more popular than she in terms of fanbase for MBLAQ, though her popularity is no joke either, thanks to her stand out character as the bratty sister-in-law in her drama My Husband Got a Family.**

**But Joon's fangirls viewed him as more than an idol they love and adored, and a lot is willing to do almost anything to get him to notice them. This is where the whole sassaeng fanbase starts to grow and take roots, spreading like viruses that refused to be gone.**

**She knows them well because some has gone very far in their spiteful revenge against her. She has encountered them quite a lot since the beginning of her stint in the show with Joon. She will not go into details, but these crazy fangirls really means business in the nastiest kind. The creepy insane things they did has been enough to give her nightmares for weeks that she will not even be surprised if what happened regarding her scandal is part of their dirty works.**

**But sassaeng fans are not the only ones who wants her gone from the industry. She knows well enough that there is more than the sassaeng fanbase that has been hard at work in turning her world upside down. These unseen puppet masters are the more dangerous force behind her whole scandal, and they are the ones who pulls the strings in order to satisfied their greed for money and power. Of course she keeps these information to herself, and Joon have no idea about any of this. He is an innocent victim in this mess, and she will keep all that she knows deep in her heart and would probably keep it to her grave too.**

**If there is one person who will have to be sacrifice in this dangerous games, to keep the other safe from harm, then she is willing to be the one who will be buried alive.**

**In a twisted strange way, she has them to be thankful for, because if they didn't work so hard in trying to get rid of her, then maybe her relationship with Joon won't be as close as they are now. In trying to sow discord and malice, ironically they are helping to build the stepping stones to the foundation of her blossoming relationship with Joon.**

**Her phone beeps suddenly in her hands, a familiar tone that has been the reason for her to keep sane and smiling despite her pain. It's melodious tone momentarily washing away the doubts and fear in her heart like clear spring water. She could not contain her smile hearing his low voice whisper in her ears like a sweet dream comes true. How she miss Joon so much. Without even trying her tears starts to fall, the feeling so bittersweet it hurts to even breath properly.**

**'Can't sleep?' Joon ask, knowing she has been losing sleep more than usual, and staying up late has been the norm for both of them, in light of what happened, and their insane schedules.**

**'Yup, it's hard to sleep when your mind refused to shut up. By the way, Happy Birthday Joon, i wish i could be with you to celebrate your birthday' Joon currently is in Japan, filming for IRIS2. She hopes his time in Japan will give him some breathing space from the rabid craze media and paparazzi. He needs to rest more than anything else, though she doubts very much he could do so, knowing well he has a more extensive schedules than her own. But more than anything, at the moment she felt deep regrets that she is unable to celebrate Joon's birthday with him. It tears her up inside knowing that because of what happened, the two of them might not be able to do such a simple happy things that other normal couple took for granted.**

**Trying to be strong is very hard to accomplished if you felt like your heart is literally bleeding out of your chest.**

**'Japan is fine, pretty but cold. Nothing much is happening, just been filming, and more filming. The food is good as usual, the people works hard everyday. I miss you Hatnim, it felt like part of me is gone when I'm so far away from you. Things have been rough for me, for us actually, but knowing that our time together in the show is now over makes it much more harder to get through the days. I have never felt this hurt, not since i was in my training days. But thank you for remembering my birthday, it's not the same when you are so far away from me, but i guess we do not have a choice right?' hearing him like this, his sadness so deep, makes her feel like dying. Needing so much to hold him now and never let go. Her heart aches so much, wishing for things to be different for them, not this heartbreaking reality that's been eating them both alive.**

**'I feel the same way, i miss you, so badly. This is hard Joon. I want so much for the world to stop hurting us, me and you. If only things were more normal for us. I have so many things i want to say to you that i can go crazy just thinking about it. It's painful and I'm sorry for saying all this when you are in pain yourself,...' and she abruptly close her phone off, curling up her body and crying her eyes out, ignoring the beeping tone that keeps ringing, ashamed of her weakness, of her failure to be strong time and time again.**

**She cried till her eyes hurts, but still nothing change. Dawn is approaching soon, and still she stayed trapped in her sadness. The familiar beeping has long stop it's ringing, Joon has stop calling her. Maybe it's better if he stop calling her forever. Maybe if she is gone, the world will turn right again. There is a lot of things, crazy things that's keeps dissecting her mind right now and it hurts to think. Crying is useless. Nothing will change even if she cry tears of blood.**

**The night keeps it's silence, a lone witness to the darkness that is creeping into her mind to shuts off the sunlight. She stares at everything and nothing, watching and contemplating.**

**I'm sorry Joon...**

**Far away in Japan, a tall lean figure could be seen pacing his hotel room, his hands clutching tightly to his mobile phone, his nerves going crazy trying to call someone whom he lost contact a while ago.**

**In the end he gives up and contact someone else whom he knew can do more about this than he could. But only if this person don't hang up on him first, which he pray she won't or else things will be too late for someone else survival.**

**'Hello, noona, please don't hang up, please hear me out first, i think something is wrong with Hatnim now, No you don't understand, please don't hang up, this is important,..p please help Hatnim,..no i know she is not fine,.. i.i..is wrong with her, yes, i know, but please call her or go find her now, i don't think she is ok, and we have to reach her before it's too late, noona please i beg you, no don't, please help Hatnim...noona please...i beg of you, please help my Hatnim, her life is in danger now, please help my Hatnim noona,...before it's too late...''**

**To be continue...**

**Author Note: So sorry for such a long wait for chapter 4, and im sorry for making it so full of sadness. It pains me to write it like this, but after several times revising and re-writing this chapter, i end up writing it this way because i want things between our dear couple to be much more realitic to what happened to them in WGM show at the moment. Actually i originally write this in Joon POV and ended it with Joon going full on Bipolarish crazy on our dear Hatnim, but i guess after thinking things through i can see that this type of scenario will be much more realistic if seen it through my Hatnim unnie POV and i ended up making her more darker than i first want her to be. **

**I want this to end on a much more happier note, but i want them to go through intense pain first before letting them have some happily ever after chapters. Im sorry if i hurt some of my readers with the dark vibe i put in this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think about this chapter? i really am learning my way in writing fanfic, and getting into both our Joonseo heart and mind in regards of what happened to them in real life in the show is really not easy for me. **

**Again, thank you so much for waiting and reading my story, its been a hard bittersweet journey writing this fic, and i hope i can continue with a much better happier chapter in the next one. Have a good day guys, and may god bless us and our dear Joonseo with happiness in life. See you guys in chapter 5. ^^**


	5. Author Notes

**Author Note: Hi guys, so sorry for the long wait for chapter 5 of this fic. T_T**

**I'm currently been really busy in real life with work, and my health has been very bad lately, so i haven't been able to get enough free time to sit down and work on chapter 5. **

**I'm also trying to finish up on a one shot chapter, but it's still very much WIP at the moment. **

**I'm really sorry for making some of my readers wait for so long for an update, but i'm trying my best and i will finish it once i get time to really work on it, so please bear with the long wait. **

**I will try to get an update soon and i will post it up and inform you guys on Soompi.**

**Also i'm really sorry for being MIA on Joonseo tread on Soompi, which i feel so bad because i've been soo absent on that tread lately. I will return once i've things under control so i look foward to see you guys again. ^^**

**Thank you for waiting and liking my fic. I'm grateful to everyone who has been really kind so far with the nice comments and reviews. Again thank you so much and i will try my best to continue with the next chapter of Dreaming of You.**

**Have a good days ahead guys, and may god bless us all. ^^**


End file.
